Fates loose ends
by bubblyblush
Summary: Just as things start going well for Nanami and Tomoe, Nanami's past comes back to destroy her. What will happen when Nanami's former lover, who was thought to be dead, returns? What will Nanami do when all the promises she made never to remember the past or let it history replay itself, break? Will she stay with Tomoe or return to her supposedly dead lover, kaiji?


**FATES LOOSE ENDS**

Disclaimer - I do not own kamisama hajimemashita. Sad I know... but I do own kaiji ( a character introduced later) and the fictional organization AURA,

which in no way is related to anything in reality as far as I know. So, DON'T SUE! I also don't own the Enraiha, that belongs

to kaze no stigma. I just couldn't be bothered creating my own weapons.

The story's starts after episode 13 the ending kiss, even though the manga is at chapter 109. This chapter is in Nanami's P.O.V (Point of view)

CHAPTER ONE - Return of the dead ex-lover

_"Nanami, can I officially seal the familiar contract with you..." Tomoe looks at me with a smile._

_"But I thought the-" I started before Tomoe cut me off._

_"From the heart." Tomoe continued to smile as he lent forward. I stare at first in shock then relaxed as his lips meet mine. He tasted heavenly, I wished this moment would last for ever as I put a more passionate force into the kiss that equaled Tomoe's, but his became more needy. His tongue traced the edge of my bottom lip, making me involuntarily gasp. He took this chance to slip his tongue in to my mouth, his hand wandered my back pulling me closer while his tongue still tasting and probing my mouth which earn him a moan. I felt him smile against my lips. _

_I became more bold 'Dogs like their ears scratched, would it be the same for foxes?' I asked my self as I reached for his soft ears, stroking the backs and scratching the base he then moaned into my mouth. Leaving my lips his lips brushed my neck, licking and kissing pattern down to my collarbone till he leaned up to my ears, he sighed, and feeling his warm breath made me shiver._

_"Sorry, I have to stop, as much as I want and need to continue..." Tomoe pulled back to look me in the eye,"Mizuki's returning." We return to our original position, both feeling disappoint and but the looks of it Tomoe seething with rage towards the 'damn snake', as Tomoe called him. Tomoe pulled me in for one last kiss crushing his lips on mine and forcing his tongue in again. He's kiss held so much passion as if we'd never see each other again._

_Tomoe place me next to him closer than I was sitting before. It was then I heard the door open. _

_"Sorry You had to wait Tomoe-chan, Nanami-chan, but I seem to have drunk most of the sake on the way here!" Mizuki exclaimed as he pour the remains into the two sake cups. As I unfortunately was stuck with water. As Mizuki passed out after his last drink and Tomoe carried and tossed him in his room, I went to bed. _

_Not long after I felt someone move the sheets, at first I thought it was only Tomoe covering me up as he usually does until I felt warm arms around me. I felt the clawed arm as I looked back and to my delight it was Tomoe. I turned so I was facing him and his hands rested around my waist and he entwined our legs together, I held onto his robe and drifted of to sleep, but not before I heard I heard him say "Nanami, you are mine and mine alone, we will be lovers till the end of time. You are what your friends call my 'girlfriend'. Sleep well knowing I will protect you..."_

The scene replayed over and over again in my head as I walked to school, until Tomoe brought me out of the wonderful trance but shifting me making sure I didn't make a fool of myself by walking into trees. He knew what I was thinking about and smiled to himself making me blush.

"Nanami, you don't have to day-dream about it or forget it happened because it's only the beginning of what we could get up to." Tomoe said seductively, he seemed to enjoy making me blush. "I'll make sure it happens often." Tomoe snaked an arm around my waist pulling me closer.

As we walked though the school gates and rumors seem to be flying around already, everyone gossiping and I could see Ami and Kei heading towards us as we entered the classroom.

"So is it true? Are you REALLY going out with Tomoe." They asked in unison. I looked at Tomoe remembering what he had said the previous night.

"Yes." Tomoe responded first and smiled back. I remembered my friends when Ami and Kei hugged me and squealed in happiness.

"What's this? Poor girl has got a boyfriend, wow Tomoe must be despret!" Isobe yelled across the classroom, earning me a few dirty stares of jealousy. Great just what I needed, more enemies. Tomoe seem to pick up the stares.

"No I'm not despret, I think your jealous because she's now taken, seems you missed your chance {A/N: referring to when he was staring at Tomoes impersonation of Nanami the day she was sick}." This comment made by Tomoe seem to make his cheeks change to a pale red color as he turned away.

"Don't make me laugh! Who would even look twice at _**her**_." He chuckled, "but Nanami..." he faced me seriously and I felt like I wasn't going to like the next comment he's about to make, but instead he said something relating to a dreaded, off-limits topic. "Are you sure your ready? I mean I'm sure you'd know what I'm referring to, by the way there's some news about that, if you'd like to know I will tell you but thinking about it... It would probably be in your best interest not the hear..."

I saw Tomoe with a confused look plastered on his face in the corner of my eye. I thought it was all behind me, I thought my previous life... and love was over. "I know everything and I don't need to hear anything from you-" I tried to protest before Isobe cut me off.

"No you don't, by the way do you still have it or have you just not used it? oh and hope you remember techniques cos they will come in handy later."

"Of course I can use it and I didn't know you were that dumb to think I don't have it! Wait, what did you mean it'll come in handy later!" I asked in a slightly raised voice.

Isobe shrugged, the teacher walked in to start the lesson, "Tell Tomoe," I cringed as he suggested that, "so then there will be Tomoe, me and the other 2 can protect you, he's a yokai after all, not to mention your lover." Tomoe came over and put his arms around my waist comforting me as he most likely sensed my distress.

"Fine but meet me on the roof, 3rd period, that way _all_ of us can discus your news, but I'd like to be alone with Tomoe at first break to inform him, seeming as you won't get off my case till I do." I turned to settle down in my seat, giving the signal that the conversation is over.

"You know me too well, poor girl." Isobe smirked. "Keep low for now."

"What's going on Nanami?" I look over his way to see the look of worry in his eyes, he sound on edge in way, "what did Isobe mean when he said to stay low and that you need Isobe, 2 others and I to protect you? Also, I'm rather confused that he could tell I am a yokai and he didn't even care? What techniques do you need and for what?"

Tomoe sat there waiting for his answers. "Tomoe, look I will tell you everything at break, but can you promise not to leave me, or be upset with me for anything I tell you? If you have questions after I explain, ask me or the other 3 to explain and clarify."

Tomoe sat there looking shock and surprised, "Nanami, I would never leave you, it doesn't matter what's going on, I will love you and care for you for the rest of my life."

I managed to get though first period with glances and glares from Isobe but mainly Tomoe.

Tomoe raised his hand during second period and told the teacher that I wasn't feeling well, I looked up irritated and curious, the teacher ask Tomoe to escort me to the nurses office and stay until I was feeling better. "Explain to me now because from what it sounds like, it'll take awhile to answer my questions." He whispered in a hushed tone as we passed though the classroom door.

We walked down the halls till I heard Isobe and 2 others calling me, I spun around so fast it would make you dizzy just watching. "Isobe, Ami and Kei?" Tomoe said questionably in his calm and composed nature. Isobe smirked, Ami and Kei just rolled their eyes.

"Old tricks come in handy, don't you think girls?"

"Yeah except you went a little over-board with the powder bomb, the entire classroom was black and you couldn't see a thing!" Kei responded in a hush whisper, trying not to get attention from the nearby classes, Ami just silently agreed. "Besides, it was obvious Tomoe wanted to get answers, and since he's with you now the yokai can protect you equally as us." Tomoe is looking dumbfounded by what was taking place as Kei and Ami took my hands and said in unison, "We all will protect you no matter what, just like old times-well in a way."

"Shall we return to the shrine and I think I should also include Mizuki and the child spirits, just so they know whats going on, and by the sounds of it, I need to hear the recent news Isobe was talking about, I seem to be in the dark on something important related to me... " _and him_, I added in my head, not wanting to hurt Tomoe in anyway for as long as possible.

"Let's go from the back of the school over the wall. Have some fun breaking school rules rather than go straight out the front gate, it's too lame." Isobe always liked going the hard way rather than the most obvious way possible which pretty much saved our buts each and every time.

"Isobe, you know that I swore to myself that I would do or use or 'tricks' anymore, not since then." I protested. "Plus I don't think I have it in me any more. It's been two years already."

"Fine! but don't be modest you were always the best out of all of us, I can't believe you mastered the blue flame but that was because of the rage you felt due to the death of-" Ami and Kei elbowed him in the sides and stomach, he fell over in pain.

"You idiot! I told you not to say anything before Nanami had seen and heard the news, inconsiderate bastard." Kei mumble the last part under her breath but louder enough for everyone to still catch.

I tugged on Tomoe's sleeve and we headed to the gate rather than the back of the school, Ami and Kei followed silently as we could hear Isobe yelling at us, to wait. I mentally laugh and remember how Isobe commented me a minute ago, it was surprising how he didn't say something like 'Oh yeah, I forgot that you couldn't in the first place being weak and all.' All five of us left passing throw the large front door. Laughing at Isobe who wasn't watching where he was going and trip of a wood platform sticking out, we got half way to the gate when I stopped and looked up.

Something that I regret doing.

I stood wide eye in fear, shock and disbelief. Some that was lost for eternity has now returned and was standing in front of me... Forgetting everything that was around me, even Tomoe, who was piercing my skin with his gaze, which was full of worry and concern.

Only one word came to mind.

"Kaiji."

Authors note-

Hello and thank you for reading my first chapter, of my very first story. Sorry if there are spelling mistakes. Also Kaiji is pronounce as _kay-g_. I know the are MANY, HUGH unfilled gaps which WILL be filled and explained and everything will come together in the next chapter. In fact I'm going to start it now!

So far Tomoe is left in the dark and has no clue what is taking place, Nanami is the dark about the recently found news the Isobe and the other 2 have found out,but I think you now have an idea about- that. I also have the plots all sorted out and there are a few I need to put in order, other than that it's going to be epic. Many twists and turns and possibly some lemons, feel free to vote for or against lemons, and PLEASE REVIEW MY FIRST CHAPTER, don't forget the make suggestions that you would like to see in this story. Thanks again, bye.


End file.
